This invention relates to a vibrating device used in the production of concrete blocks.
In the production of concrete blocks, the green or uncured concrete mix is placed in a mold box upon a pallet. The block and pallet with the concrete mix or material are vibrated to cause compaction of the mix prior to curing. Thereafter, the mold box is separated from the compacted mix upon the pallet and the mix in block form is allowed to cure upon the pallet for eventual removal and use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,340; 4,036,570; and 4,095,925 owned by Besser Company of Alpeana, Mich., relate to concrete block molding machines and are incorporated herein by reference.
In this invention the vibrator is improved upon by incorporating a pair of eccentric drives which cause the independent movement of the pallet and the mold box toward and away from each other. This movement reduces the noise associated with the block making process and also improves compaction of the green or uncured concrete mix in the mold box and upon the pallet.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a vibrator of improved operation for compacting a concrete mix in a block mold box.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vibrating device which is for the compaction of concrete material in concrete block making apparatus and which is of less noisy operation.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.